<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Need to Rush by GayMentality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386569">No Need to Rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMentality/pseuds/GayMentality'>GayMentality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, it's heavily refrenced but not shown, listen that shit is awkward and not even this fic can express that well enough, no beta we die like men, technically there's sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMentality/pseuds/GayMentality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akko did not expect her night to end up like this.<br/>All she wanted to do was make out with her girlfriend on her shitty aunt's couch- was that too much to ask?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish &amp; Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Need to Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haha I got a prompt from the OTP Prompt Generator for couch sex that ended wayyy too quickly, so I shit posted this at 2am. </p>
<p>Remember yall, communication with your partner is rad and important!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The first thing she notices is the warm breath washing over her already too-hot skin. The lips that were working so fervently at her neck were gone, replaced by a stare so intense she could feel it on her cheeks, burning her face. Her thoughts climbed over one another, each calling out louder and louder, above the echo inside her head, demanding to be the first that came to her mind after she’d so thoroughly lost it. </p>
<p> When she opened her eyes, though, the aforementioned heat was gone, a pair of soft baby blues blinking owlishly back at her. Hands that had been pinning her wrists rested on her shoulders, and the shadow the body above her cast drew a few inches away, as if to give her air.</p>
<p> “Akko?”<br/>
 She swallowed, trying to collect herself. It felt like her blood was moving so fast, a deep, liquid humming coursing through her very being. It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before, but faintly familiar, at the same time- like seeing someone who you hadn’t spoken to for years, out of the blue. It was a shock to her system, a shock that made it difficult to form any sort of reply.</p>
<p> Retracing her steps, she shut her eyes again for a brief moment, struggling to remember what had happened less than two seconds ago, let alone the events leading up to her sprawled out, catatonic state on Diana’s couch, the taller witches leg pushed between her thighs.<br/>
 Oh, that was it, wasn’t it. Her pupils dilated in dark of the room, looking up at Diana as a terrible, aching feeling dawned on her. Oh Jennifer, no-<br/>
 “I-I-um, I-” <br/>
 “Ah…” Nines, she sounded just as bewildered as Akko was stuttery. “Did you… Did you just-?”</p>
<p> Her hands flew to her face, covering as much as her splayed fingers could. She did, she really, really did. She’d just gotten off after grinding on her girlfriend’s thigh for five minutes. If there were ever a time to jump off a broom, plummeting to her doom, now would be it. Maybe if she asked nicely, Amanda would fly her up high enough that the impact would kill her. </p>
<p> Akko’s pitiful, mortified whine was loud enough to be heard through the weak barrier she’d put up around herself. If Diana weren’t still perched atop her, she’d be curled into the fetal position, forsaking her own name. This was not her idea of the perfect first night of vacation- they were out of school for summer break, and she and Diana had initially planned to spend it lounging around her empty manor, keeping each other company. It was a planned love fest to top all others, the sheer newness of the physical aspects of their relationship causing an irrational giddiness to fester. Before tonight, the most they’d ever done was make out on top of the launch tower, Akko’s hands bunching up the front of Diana’s uniform.</p>
<p> She certainly hadn’t expected this- she’d wanted to go further, sure, that was why they were in this position in the first place. But to… fall apart so quickly? Without any particularly intimate touches, whatsoever? God- she felt easy, and a flood of panic drenched her immediately. What was Diana thinking, now that she knew her girlfriend had a short fuse in more than the aggressive sense?</p>
<p>Diana quickly sought through her girlfriend's uneasiness; she figured she would be a pretty piss poor partner if she couldn’t. After all, she’d been by Akko’s side for years, and she’d loved her even longer, eyes glued to her frame wherever she went. Reading her was second nature now.</p>
<p> “Akko…” she whispered, voice just loud enough for the two of them to hear- not that there was anyone else around. She leaned close again, forehead bumping against trembling, protective fingers. “Look at me?”</p>
<p> It was more of a question than it was a command, but Akko, even in her dread-filled state, listened instinctively; there wasn’t an inch of her being that could deny Diana’s request. She felt like an idiot, but the warm look Diana was giving her put her brain on a single, close circuited track- there was no way she could do anything else, think, move, breathe. </p>
<p> With a careful smile, Diana brushed sharply cut bangs from the brunette’s face, tilting her head up to place a gentle kiss on a particularly unruly portion of hair. Akko looked a mess, skin flushed a brilliant red, clothes rumpled, and long, brown locks askew- but to her, she was breathtaking in every sense of the word, including literal. She’d never wanted to hold her more than she did in this moment, panting and casting her gaze away nervously, as if she were about to be scolded. </p>
<p> It was so very strange to see her without her usual bravado, her dramatic flair, her confidence. Lost in the depth of passion, she suspected as much might happen- but the raw vulnerability she tasted on the tip of her tongue was an addiction all it’s own. Normally, within the many walls of her childhood home, she’d shy away and shudder at the thought of wanting to be emotionally laid bare before another person, but with Akko here? It didn’t matter where they were.<br/>
 Hell, a broom closet would do.</p>
<p> She did wish Akko’s expression wasn’t so disheartened, though. She longed for her spitfire, her wiley, excitable girl. <br/>
 “It’s alright.”<br/>
 Akko groaned, turning her head to rub her cheek against the couch, a bit of her former self returning, blurring the line between who she was and the shy girl that’d been there seconds prior. </p>
<p> “Geez, that was so fast… it’s embarrassing.”<br/>
The amused noise that rose from Diana’s throat proclaimed otherwise.<br/>
 “Nonsense. So long as you felt good it… so long as you felt good the ‘how’ or ‘why’ aren’t particularly important,  Not if we don’t want them to be.”<br/>
Diana blinked fondly as Akko’s fingertips began to trace along the details of her face. Touching others grounded the girl below, allowing her to find comfort in a way that words could never aid her in. She let her linger around her jawline, waiting patiently for her thoughts to become clear.</p>
<p> “You sound corny,” Akko sighed, finally, a sheepish grin lighting up her features. “Like one of those gross pamphlets we kept getting in our first year. Remember those?”<br/>
 Reaching up to rest her palm against the back of Akko’s hand, she took on a rather mischievous look- it was new, just like everything else was, but welcome. </p>
<p> “Of course I do. They were so elaborately put, and yet somehow, still so painfully crude.”<br/>
 It was true. Those trifold bits of paper did nothing but confuse a majority of the students they’d been issued to, causing more awkwardness than spreading information of actual importance. As far as they were concerned, a witch's first time was something to be savored untils vows had come and gone. <br/>
 While Diana was old fashioned, she reasoned she’d never be able to wait that long. Still, there were a few good points in there, and Diana was sure to remember them. “That’s not what we should be discussing right now, though, is it?”</p>
<p> “Diana…”<br/>
 “Please-” Diana murmured, turning her face to press yet another chaste kiss into Akko’s skin, aimed at the light callus of her palm, where many a bandage had once sat. “I want to talk about it. I know it feels uncomfortable, but please. Your pleasure is important to me.”<br/>
 The shame reared its ugly head once again. Part of Akko wanted to groan at the way Diana worded it, her and her elusive, fancy talk- while the other half’s curiosity peaked at the warmth it sparked in her gut. Normally, Akko was the straightforward one, but the sound of Diana’s clear conviction made her wonder if it worked better the other way around, in that regal tone of hers.<br/>
 <br/>
 “I…I don’t know. I feel bad, for you know...”<br/>
 “Reaching your climax so quickly? As I’ve said before, your body’s natural reaction to specific stimuli is perfectly-”<br/>
 “Nines, no, ew, stop that.” Akko’s hand, still on her face, pushed her away a bit, putting an almost playful amount of space between them. “Enough of that, use people language.”</p>
<p>Diana let an unamused expression rinse her face free of her previous thoughts and feelings. She knew exactly what her lover was doing- dancing around the issue. They’d worked past this, over the years- honesty was so utterly important to them, the only two witches to have ever graced the outskirts of space side by side. It was the foundation of their relationship. But, she also knew that Akko was scared, nervous, beneath all of that deflecting, casual attitude. Sometimes, to make progress, it was two steps forward, one step back; Diana loved her, so she was happy to see her through it, even if it meant a few of her toes were crushed in their clumsy, foolhardy travesty of a waltz.</p>
<p> “Alright, I will use… people language.” She propped herself up on her elbows, shifting downwards a bit to allow Akko to rest her head more comfortably against the couches arm. <br/>
 “Akko, I just want you to know it’s alright.” Soft, she had to be soft- extra careful, like dancing on glass. “You’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about, really.”</p>
<p> Akko took a deep breath through her nose, eyes turned up towards the ceiling. Sometimes, not looking helped. </p>
<p> “It’s just… you were so into it, you know? We haven’t gotten the chance to be alone in a while, and I was excited to… I wanted to have it be perfect.” She was fumbling with her sentences, but that was fine too- more than fine. Messy words, in this case, were better than none at all. Anything to keep her going.  “We’ve been talking about it for weeks, and my hearts just been beating like crazy- it was supposed to be ‘slow’ and ‘magical’ and ‘mature’. I feel so… stupid. Like I ruined it, because It didn’t happen how it was supposed to.”</p>
<p> Diana bit the inside of her cheek, settling to rest her chin on Akko’s collarbones, passive and relaxed. She kept her composure; growing tense would only serve to make Akko more uneasy than she already was. <br/>
 Akko thought she looked like a lazy cat, contemplating it’s previously failed hunt.<br/>
“I don’t think you ruined it.” She mumbled, listening to the slightly unsteady beating in her chest. It was almost soothing, despite how erratically it ticked- a broken clock, for which it had no rhythm, and yet, made music all the same. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted, you feeling good. Why wouldn’t that be perfect?”</p>
<p> Akko’s gaze returned from the roof, burying itself and her nose in the blonde ocean of curls before her. Diana’s shampoo was always something light and clean- not quite coconut, but not anything too plain, either. It was about as subtly confusing as its owner. <br/>
 “You know, statistically, there’s a large portion of the population who finds such hair-trigger responses to be favorable, as proof of their own sexual prowess, most often when it’s to the astonishment of their chosen partners. For example-”<br/>
 Akko kissed her head, tugging the collar of her shirt gently, to catch her attention.<br/>
 “Onegai, Diana, English?”</p>
<p> A smirk, and a half-laugh escaped Diana’s lips, before she pressed them in kind to the stretch of skin offered to her- humming at the sensation of Akko’s warmth against her mouth. It felt normal, again; there was less pressure, less anxiety than there was when they’d started.<br/>
 “I find your premature reaction to be rather attractive, especially coupled with the fact that I didn’t need to do anything. If the mere thought of me did it for you, I’m flattered.”<br/>
“Oh, so you’re into that sorta thing, mm?~”</p>
<p> Scrunching up her nose, she shifted to look Akko in the eye. There it was. Not even a mountain of insecurity could keep Akko from taking the opportunity to outdo her teasing. They were rivals, no matter what sort of romantic feelings they held for one another. </p>
<p>“Perhaps I am. It would be an absolute shame not to appreciate your body, and the sensations it processes, no matter what form it takes. You are an ethereal specimen, one for the ages, my darling. You could sneeze, and I’d be more in love with you than I was the moment before.”<br/>
 The way Akko melted under her touch warmed her from the inside out, trailing a few kisses from her cheek to her temple, stretching a bit uncomfortably to do so. It didn’t matter- she’d strain herself in a thousand different ways, just for her.</p>
<p> Akko eventually met her halfway, in a calmer, sweeter kiss than the ones they’d had when they’d first sat down. <br/>
 “Sheesh, you sap. This isn't-” Another kiss, and a giggle, and a kiss again, “The time to be writing poetry about me.”<br/>
 “When isn’t it the time? You, my muse, are all-encompassing. Besides, it’s less poetry than it is fact-  and besides, there are much more unfortunate things to occur during one’s first time. For instance, you could have missed the entire moment of euphoria as a whole- now, wouldn’t that be disappointing~”<br/>
 To hide from the embarrassment, Akko buried her face in the crook of Diana’s neck, her laughter trembling against her skin. <br/>
 “Quiet, you, you’re ruining my tragic, pitiful moment, where I ruin the whole night by coming too fast.”</p>
<p>Diana kissed her wherever she could reach; her temple, her cheekbone, just behind her ear. The fabric of Akko’s casual clothing felt good beneath her fingertips, a reminder of exactly where she was, far away from prying eyes. Diana didn’t consider herself to be a very selfish person, but the nineteen year old girl in her was over the moon at the notion of having Akko all to herself. If telling her time and time again that she was alright was what she had to do to see her vulnerable and comfortable in her arms, then she’d do it a thousand times over.<br/>
 <br/>
“It may not have happened the way we thought it would, but with you, I’ve taken to expecting the unexpected. If you’d like, we could make another attempt- doesn’t have to be today, or tomorrow, if now isn’t the time. Either way, I assure you this, Koibito, I am more than happy with you the way you are.”</p>
<p> The tips of Akko’s ears went red. Oh, how she adored that color on her.<br/>
 “You mean I haven’t killed the mood?”<br/>
 Diana decided she’d kiss them, to darken their hue. There, now they were the perfect shade.<br/>
 “Anything but.”</p>
<p> Soft lips returned to her neck, where they had been when they started- when they first stumbled into this room in search of greater privacy. <br/>
 “Then… then do you mind if we try again?”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Hey GayMentality where are the other fics you promised?"<br/>"Oh god, oh god she can't hear us, she's got AirPods in! Oh god someone STOP HER-"</p>
<p>And that's how this happened<br/>except I'm too broke for AirPods, so instead I put Cheetos in there</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>